Rio: Deathless
by BlueFenixLord
Summary: "You think life is over. It is never over. They gave you this gift. Accept it like if was from someone special. Now my friend, you are Deathless" Urax, the destroyer of worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Rio: Deathless.

**Urax: Finally something that I APPEAR!**

**BlueFenixLord: Well, you're deathless, aren't you? You are the protagonist's master!**

**Urax: Really? YE- WAIT A MINUTE, IT'S A BIRD RIGHT?!**

**BlueFenixLord: … Enjoy!**

**Urax: WHAT?! IT IS?! OMG, IM OUT YOU HEAR ME?! I AM SO-**

Chapter 1: How it all started.

?: Planet Earth… Where do I commence? It's full of mysteries. It is beautiful. Even thought that humanity is killing it. Why God did created this curios creatures? They´re full of joy. They´re mysterious. They even have wars. But we were there. God created us for only one purpose. Protect the universes.

?: We are Deathless. The most powerful creatures in all the universes. We respect God. He even created The One. The very first deathless, and the most powerful too. He is not like us. He can revive us even if we´re killed by the most powerful weapon of all time. The Infinity Blade.

?: The Infinity Blade has a blood line. All deathless must have a son or daughter to expand the bloodline. Or they shall be forced to have a woman. They must hurry up and find a love one, or else…

?: But one day, one of us gave his Q.I.P. (Quantum Identity Pattern) to a bird. A bird. We were in shock. But we knew why. It was the day when humans controlled planet Earth itself. One of ours had a child with one of them. But when the child grew, his powers were coming out. He grew scared and went to see Galath, The Worker of Secrets. Galath gave him an object so he can give his powers to any living being, except a plant, vegetable, fruit, etc. In that time, people began to catch birds and sell them. He bought a bird. A blue sky macaw (color).

?: At first he had a hard time to think who he will pass his powers to to. But then, he saw the bird. He trusted the bird and whispered "It´s all up to your species now." He gave the bird his Q.I.P. and freed him.

The bird at first was confused. But each bloodline it passed, the offspring's were getting stronger, faster, and smarter.

?: Urax, the most powerful deathless of all time (in the future) has founded a very interesting offspring. He will train the offspring. And the bloodline shall continue. BY FORCE!

The amazon Jungle: 2 days after the soccer game.

"WHY?! WHY DID HE DO IT?!" Jewel screamed at the sky. Her father quickly flew were she was. He tried to calm her down, but no use.

After the soccer game, Blu jumped off the waterfall. His body was not found. The reason he jumped it was because he lost everything he love. Or that´s what he thought.

"Jewel, calm down! Please!" Eduardo tried to calm her down, but it was useless. She was like this for at least 2 days. Nothing can calm her down, not even her children, not even Roberto (well that´s good). She was heartbroken. Blu didn´t even thought of Linda. He just jumped off.

(Later that night)

Jewel was staring at the sky. She missed Blu. She even tried to jump off the waterfall like he did, but was stopped by Roberto.

She was with her family just staring at the dark sky. She felt like she was with Blu. But he was not there to love her. Only her family.

"Mom?" Carla asked her.

She just turned to her and smiled. "It´s ok honey. I´m fine." Roberto smiled at her, so as Mimi. "Look! A shooting star!" (Uh oh) Bia screamed happily.

"Quick mommy, make a wish!" Tiago said excitedly.

Jewel just stared at, closed her eyes and made the wish in her mind. _I wish that Blu returns. But I want him special. I want him… different. That he accepts the jungle. _ She then opens her eyes. "So what did you wish for mom?" Tiago asked.

"Hey kiddo. That´s your mom's secret." Eduardo interfered. "Awwwww!" All three of Jewel´s children complained. Jewel stared at the star. But somehow it was different. "Uh, guys. I don´t think it´s a star." Everyone were confused. "Why do you say that?" Mimi asked.

"Because, it looks like it is getting…"

"Closer…"  
"DUCK!"

"QUACK!"

Everyone just crouched and saw a giant ball of fire crash far away where they were. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mimi screamed. "That's what we're going to find out."

(Epic music here)

Right where the crash was, there´s a body. A black armor and cape was on the body. The body slowly got up and saw the sky. He was happy to be there. Not only because he was on the planet of the humans, but he has founded the offspring. He looked at his arm and saw his communicator. He spoke.

…

…

…

…

…

"This is Urax. I landed successfully. Looking for the offspring."

**Urax: This is going to be EPIC!**

**BlueFenixLord: This idea came to me when I was watching Clannad. Sad story. But then I thought of the Infinity Blade. **

**Urax: And the other fanfic will continue?**

**BlueFenixLord: Of course!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Urax: Ok. I landed on a planet Earth in a ball of fire?!**

**BlueFenixLord: Well, you're deathless! You are invincible. **

**Urax: Of course I am! But that's pointless and confusing! How on earth did I turn into a fireball?! Where did I came from?!**

**BlueFenixLord: Well, enjoy people and comment if you can give me ideas.**

Chapter 2: The gift.

It was night. A bird was on a tree. Far away were Jewel and the clan are. The bird didn't remembered anything. He just woke up in the jungle and began to explore the place.

He didn't knew where he was, or even how he's like. He tried to see himself, or even his wings, but what he saw was just darkness.

He had poor eye sight, so it was just a dark wing. He continued to walk, just finding trees and other animals that were in the dark amazon.

(Meanwhile)

"Ok, where are you, you little offspring scum?" Urax asked to himself. He kept looking for the offspring for at least 30 minutes. He could feel the Q.I.P. He knew that the offspring was there. But when he finally founded it, he just saw a bird on a tree. "That's the offspring? How much time it has passed?" He asked himself. He climbed the tree and finally reached where the bird was at. The Q.I.P. was strong in the bird, so Urax has finally founded him. "Hey you." He asked. The bird looked at him and grew scared. "Who are you?"

"You don't know me?" Urax asked. The bird moved his head left and right, meaning a no. "Well, what's your name?" The bird asked him. "Well, names Urax. And you are?" Urax said. The bird looked confused. "Urax? Funny name. But sorry, I don't know mine. I woke up here with no memory of who I was, or am." The bird said.

Urax was confused. _No memory? This should be easy, or maybe not. _He thought. "Ok then. Let me explain something to you." Urax said to him. He just nodded. "Ok, you are deathless, you hear me? They gave you this gift because your past generations were given this gift by humans." Urax explained. The bird was surprised.

"And your dad, grandfather, great grandfather, and all of your generation were deathless. But they didn't knew how to use them. Neither do you. But I'll teach you. Why, you may ask." Urax told him. The bird nodded. "It's because I see something that I didn't saw in the other deathless. Your Q.I.P. is stronger, unique. Not even your next offspring's can pass that power. Do you have an offspring, or maybe child?"

The bird just kept quiet. "Oh yeah, you don't remember anything. Sorry." Urax said. "No problem. But are you sure you want to train me?" The bird asked him. Urax nodded. "I need to. But first…" Urax responded and putted his hand on the birds head.

Then a mark appeared on his hand (a cool mark, your choice.). Then the bird's body began to glow. He began to panic, but when he stopped glowing, he felt great. Powerful. And he even had clothing on (Assassins Creed style). But that wasn't all. He was admiring himself, and saw a white wing. His white wing. His eyes grew big. "How did you…"

Urax chuckled. "I'm deathless. I can do many things." The bird was so happy. "So I'm… Deathless?" He asked. "Yes… My apprentice." Urax responded. The bird looked at him. "Apprentice?" The bird asked him. "Yes. I'm training you, remember? Oh, and by the way, you must have a name." Urax told him. "But, which name?" The bird asked.

Urax thought for a proper name for him, and he founded one. "Ok, I thought about it, and because of your looks, your name is Connor." The bird looked at him confused. "Connor? Why?" He asked Urax. "Well, there's someone called Connor that took down a whole army. We believe he's an assassin. But we call him deathless because he confronted death itself, and lived." _Connor. _Connor thought. "I like it. But I won't be like that Connor guy." Urax looked at him. "Of course not. That's why I'm going to train you. You shall be like him, or even better." Connor smiled at him. "Ok, Connor. Let the training begin."

(Meanwhile at the crash site)

"Eduardo!" Felipe screamed as a flock of birds were behind him. "FELIPE! What are you doing here?!" Eduardo screamed at him. "Whoa, calm down grandpa. We just came here to see the meteorite. I everyone ok?" Felipe asked. "Yes, everyone is ok. But it's not a meteorite, it's something else. It's too small for a meteorite." Eduardo said. "I see…"

"Sir! We founded something!" One of the spix macaws screamed. Eduardo and Felipe quickly flew where the bird was.

What they founded was an almost rectangular shape that had some blue light coming from it, with some signs. "What the heck is this?" Felipe asked. "How should I know? Is it untouched?" Eduardo asked. "I believe it sir. No signs of fracture on it." The bird said. Eduardo examined the thing, and saw a circle. "Hmmm. I wonder what this does." He said, and pressed the button. Then the unexpected happened. A giant screen appeared on the object. Everyone stopped searching and saw the giant screen.

"_Is it on? Yes? Ok. This is Urax speaking. I am going to planet earth on. I shall be looking for the offspring now. It shall not be hard to find. I can detect a Q.I.P. from miles. But we can't still believe that the offspring is a bird. A bird. I wish that I could understand why. But at the meantime, I better be going. OK, OPEN IT UP! (Portal opens). This may be the last time I saw this place so… Here we go. (Enters portal). _

_Ok, so I'm in… SPACE?! WHAT?! OH MY- I'M FALLING! I'M FALLING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

"What the heck was that?!" Felipe asked. Eduardo was confused. If it was a human, wherewas it? Could he be burned to crisp? His question was answered when he saw footsteps on the ground. He was shocked. "Where not alone…"

**BlueFenixLord: Well, that's that.**

**Urax: Connor. I think I remember him…**

**BlueFenixLord: Dude, just shut up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Urax: I came from space?!**

**BlueFenixLord: You entered a portal! The portal transported you OUTSIDE planet Earth!**

**Urax: No wonder I crashed like a fireball… I'm a badass!**

**BlueFenixLord: Just Shut Up!**

Chapter 3: The rise of a new born.

(3 days later)

"Good Connor! Keep hitting it!" Urax screamed. It has passed 3 days and Connor was a fast learner. He quickly taught almost all of the world's attacks, defenses, evasions, keys, hacks, etc. And even Urax teached him to how use his Q.I.P. for attacks, and for killing other Deathless.

"Ok Connor. That's enough for today." Urax told Connor. Connor was hitting a sand bag, and almost broke it. That one was going to be his 5th bag. "Urax, why do I stop? I am full of energy!" Connor said proudly. Urax just walked to Connor. He had something on his hand. Looked like a… "It's that a spear?" Connor asked him. Urax just chuckled. "This is no normal spear. This spear was made by the Worked of Secrets.

If you don't know who he is, he's the creator of the Infinity weapons." Urax explained. Connor eyes grew big. Urax explained him about the Infinity weapons. These are the only weapons that can kill and never reborn a Deathless.

The spear had two blades on each side, making it more than just a normal spear. It even had the rings that the Infinity Weapons have. "This spear… is yours." Urax said as he handed the spear to Connor. "What? No. I can't take it just like that!" Connor said. Urax just handed him the spear and putted it on Connor's wing. "Look. It's a dangerous world out there, and everyone needs something to protect themselves. But we're deathless. We need the right weapons to kill deathless." Urax told him. "And I saw you use a stick in a sack. You are a master on that thing. You just need practice." Urax continued. "Think that this spear is like a stick, but use the blades." Urax continued. "And consider this a gift." Urax finally said and walked off. Connor saw the spear. Black. Strange marks on it. And when he touched it, the spear makes a white light that comes from the bottom of one blade to the other edge of the other blade. Connor smiled. _This is the beginning of something new. _He thought.

(Meanwhile at the jungle)

The jungle was like a military base. Birds of all species were look outs, trying to find the mysterious man that fell out of the sky. Eduardo and Felipe, with the other leaders of other species, were on a reunion of finding out how to use the item. "Ok. We all agreed that each one will take turns finding how to use this thing. But what if that 'thing' comes back for (grabs the item) this?" The leader of the military macaws asked.

(We'll call him Gonzales. The leader of the Lear macaws is Shella. The leader of the Blue and Yellow Macaws is Stephan. The leader of the Red Fronted Macaws is Lopez. The leader of the Golden macaws is Ann.) "Then we shall avoid it. We don't know what that thing can do. Or this artifact." Answered Eduardo. "I have to agree with Eduardo. This thing came from a fireball, in space, and lived. We cannot risk our people in this. So, like we said, each day we shall give the item to someone in here. First Eduardo, then me, then Gonzales, then Shella, then Stephan, then Lopez, and then Ann. If anything goes wrong, we shall change to anyone." Felipe said. Everyone agreed. "Ok, so we need to investigate more about this thing. Good luck Gonzales." Shella said. Gonzales smiled. "I will take care… of this thing."

(5 minutes later)

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU STUPID MONKEYS!" Gonzales screamed as he chased some monkeys with the artifact. "Oh, you gotta catch us first!" said one of the monkeys. They ran a lot, and Gonzales flew a lot.

But finally, he caught up with them. "GOTCHA NOW!" He screamed as he grabbed the monkey with the artifact. But when he grabbed the monkey, the artifact fell. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both Gonzales and the monkey screamed.

(MEANWHILE)

Urax was looking for the artifact. He forgot about it like about 3 days and one night… "Ok, where are you you litt- WHAT THE?!" Urax stopped walking as something fell on his head and dropped to the ground. He looked closely and saw his tactical pad lying on the ground. "So there you are!" He said and picked his pad up. "How did you get here? A, never mind." He said and walked off to the training grounds.

Gonzales was in shock. He had founded him. "The man who fell from the sky! I must tell everyone about this!" He said and flew off to the Spix macaws.

(In a mountain)

"Sir, I got my eyes on Urax. Permission to engage, over."

"Permission accepted. Good hunting. And remember, I want his head served in a metal plate."

"Copy that sir." Said the assassin.

It was still afternoon and an assassin appears out of nowhere in the mountains. He was waiting for the perfect moment to attack. His objective… Kill Urax.

His armor was almost like shock waves and also his helmet (Transformers 3), but except of a red light, he had a blue light. He didn't had an eye, but only glass. He was different. Not a deathless, but something else. He carried with himself a giant rifle, which it looked like it was from space, because it had some weird hieroglyphics glowing on it. He had sight of Urax in the distance. A very… long distance. He pointed on the head and shoot.

A blue blast of energy came out of the rifle. It headed without a noise to Urax's head…

(With Urax)

He just continued walking until he felt something unnatural. He moved his hand like he was holding something, like using the force.

What he stopped was a blue energy beam coming right at him. He stopped it and saw the direction it came from. He saw the assassin, and without thinking, somehow he returned the blast right towards the assassin… A direct headshot.

He was confused. Why assassins are in the amazon? Why are they here? And where's Connor? After thinking of Connor, he ran as fast as he could to the training grounds. _Connor, I hope you're safe._

(Meanwhile with Connor)

He continued training with the spear. It wasn't that hard. It was like controlling a stick. He knew how to make combos. Like hitting on the stomach and sending him to the air, and finally making hit the ground with force. He was almost as good as Urax… Nah!

"Hey! Who are you?" A voice asked. He turned around and saw a Ren Bellied Macaw with some green assassin clothing standing in front of him. "Oh hey. Never saw you here. What's your name?" Connor asked. "Names Sky. What's your name?" Sky asked. "Connor. Nice to meet you… Hey, that sword… Looks like my spear!" Connor noticed. "Yeah, I said the same thing I saw it! I founded it with me when I woke up with no memory of who I was."

"Really? Me too!" Connor said. "Really? Wow… Hey, never saw a white macaw before. Usually theirs black, red, blue, green, and even yellow. But a white one? Rare." Sky said. Connor laugh. "You're telling m-" Just then, he heard something. He turned around and saw something move. "OK, see you later man!" Sky said and flew off quickly. Connor flew to a tree and stayed there. He waited… And waited… And saw something human like. An assassin…

(Meanwhile)

"EDUARDO! EDUARDO! I FOUNDED HIM!" Gonzales screamed. Eduardo and the other members turned around. "Gonzales?! Where's the artifact?!" Eduardo screamed.

"The man who fell from the sky! HE'S HERE! HE HAS THE ARTIFACT! HE'S NO NORMAL HUMAN, HE KILLED A THING WITH JUST CONTROLLING SOMETHING WITH HIS MIND!" Gonzales screamed. Everyone gasped in shock. "HIS MIND?! AND YOU LOST THE ARTIFACT?!" Eduardo screamed. Ann interfered. "Calm down Eduardo. Gonzales, where you lost the artifact?" She asked. "In the monkey territory. They took it there." Ann nodded. "Ok people, where going for that artifact!"

(With some assassins)

"Looking for the offspring is harder that I thought." One of the assassins said. "You think so? At this rate, he or she should already know about his powers." The other one said.

"Hey, you think the rumors are true, that the destroyer of worlds is here?" Another assassin said. "Who, Urax? Yes, but he's not capable of destroying Earth. He loves this place, you know?" Another assassin said. He was the leader. "Bu- Wait! I got something… the Q.I.P. is right over… there!" He said as he pointed to the direction were Connor is.

(With Connor and Sky)

Sky was hiding in a hollow and Connor was just hiding beside a tree. The assassins got to the place and were amazed by the training facility.

Connor was hearing all the conversation of the assassins. Was Urax the destroyer of worlds? The one that all deathless fear, even Galath (The Worker)? "WOW! THIS PLACE IS-" "SHHH!" The leader shush him up. "Huge." The assassin said silently.

Sky made a sign of moving on to Connor. Connor just shocked his head and slowly approached one of the assassins.

(Action begins here)

He flew silently above the leader and when the leader turned around, Connor staved him on the head, making the spear trespass his head. "Chief, you o-? OMG!" The assassin said and the others turned around, only to see their leader dead. "Is that…" "YES, IT'S THE OFFSPRING! KILL IT!" One of the assassins said and inmidietly the started shooting.

Connor dodged the plasma beams by flying and dodging more beams (… wait what?). The weapons were automatic, making it more difficult to avoid. His only option was the jungle. He quickly flew to the jungle and hided there. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" One of the assassins said.

Connor was on a branch and saw one of the assassins closing in. He waited for a while, and the assassin was under him. He jumped and staved him on the head, making him fall. "What the-?" The other assassin said and saw his team member death. "YOU SON OF A BI-" He screamed and started shooting him, but Connor just flew quickly at him and staved him on the stomach, making him yell in pain. But when Connor was about to stave him again, the other assassin shoot him on the wing. "GOTCHA!" He screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Connor screamed in pain….

(In the middle of the jungle)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Urax heard the scream and hurried up. _Connor, don't give up!_

(And again with Connor)

Connor was groaning with pain. The assassin got close to him and pointed his weapon on Connors head. "Sayonara, mother-" He was going to finish until Connor cutted his legs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A-"

He was soon interrupted when Connor staved his head. He turned to the other one, but he had his weapon and was ready to shoot. But then, a sword cut his arm and then trespassed his head. "Finally you show up!" Connor said to Sky. "Not my fault. I thought you had the situation." Sky said. "Yeah, I had it when I just got SHOT IN THE LEG!" Connor screamed. Sky was going to speak, when a dark figure with black armor appeared.

"Urax!" Connor said happily. Urax examined the place. 4 bodies, a strange freaking red bellied macaw with a sword, and Connor covered in blood. "Connor…" Urax said as Connor saw his cloth. Blood… "Urax… Th-This is not what it looks like!" Connor said. Urax just standed there. "Urax… I- I'm sorry… I just… Followed my instincts." Connor said sadly. "Instincts. You call this instincts?! This is… Amazing!" Urax screamed. Connor and Sky just said "What?!" Urax approached Connor. "This is what I was training you for. Killing for safety. This world is full of dangers, Connor. You did the right thing. And looks like you made a friend."

Urax said and saw Sky. "His name is Sky. He's like me… I noticed it by the clothing and because off the weapon he has." Connor said. Urax examined Connor. "You're a deathless, aren't you?" He asked Sky. "I- I don't know sir." Sky said nervously. Urax putted his hand on Sky and then a white light appeared on his belly. "Yep, you're deathless." He said. "REALLY?! YES! I'M INVENCIBLE!" Sky screamed. Connor and Urax laughed.

"Connor, I'm proud of you. Continue like this and you should be a true deathless master." Urax said. Connor smiled. "Thanks Urax." 

(At midnight)

Connor was on a branch. He was watching the night pass by, until he saw a blue figure. He saw a female spix macaw. She was beautiful, and she had emerald eyes. Connor flew to her. "Hey." He said. The female turned to him. "Oh, hello… What are you?" She asked after seeing Connors cloth and feathers. "Oh, this? I founded it. I kind of like it. By the way, names Connor. What's yours?" He asked.

"Jewel, call me Jewel."

**Urax: Finally! Killing!**

**BlueFenixLord: Yep, Oh and Sky the red bellied macaw gave me permission to use his character.**

**Urax: Seriously?! A sword?!**

**BlueFenixLord: Shut up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlueFenixLord: Sorry for taking so long! I'm going to 11****th**** grade, so I need to study!**

**Urax: Finally you're moving your lazy butt!**

**Fenn: WHAT ABOUT US?! YOU FORGOT ABOUT US!**

**Lou: YEAH! YOU FORGOT ABUT ME LIKE MONTHS!**

**BlueFenixLord: WAIT TILL I FINISH THIS FANFICTION, BE PATIENT! **

**Urax: WHO ARE THESE?! GET OUT!**

Chapter 4: Rise of a hero.

"What are you doing here at night? It's dangerous, you know." Connor said to Jewel. Jewel just smiled. "I can take care of myself. By the way, what are YOU doing here? It's dangerous, you know." She said sarcastically. Connor just laugh a little. "Well, ma'am, do you have anyone special? Boyfriend, or anything?" Connor asked. Jewel went from a happy face to a sad one. "Oh… um… It's quite complicated to say, but… I had a mate." She said with a low voice. "Had?" Connor asked confused. "Well, I didn't told you that we had 3 children, Bia, Carla and Tiago. Well, that has nothing to do with that, but he played at a game, and lost… And my father didn't accepted him on the clan…" She said with a sadder voice. Connor noticed that and quickly made a question. "What tribe?"

"Well, my father commands the Spix macaw tribe, in which humans try to find us, but my father is smart, and he know what to do. But back to the subject. The game was lost, and my mate thought he lost everything, but we still loved him, and then he… he…" She said even sadder. "Look, if you don't want to say it…"

"HEY JUMPED OFF A WATERFALL! OK?! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! HE JUST JUMPED, NOT THINKING ANYTHING AT ALL! HE JUST JUMPED… HE JUST…" Jewel screamed with tears on her eyes. Connor quickly hugged her, and Jewel started crying on his wings. Connor felt bad. He lost his memories, but he hasn't lost his feelings. He just continued hugging Jewel, as she continued crying.

(Meanwhile)

Urax was looking at the moon. He missed his teammates, and more Alpha… "Urax!" He heard. He turned around and saw Sky flying towards him. "Sky! Where's Connor?" He asked. "That's what I was going to ask you!" Sky panicked. Urax just jumped to a tree and to another and to another… "Hey! Wait up!" Sky screamed as he just flew to him.

(With Connor and Jewel)

Jewel was still crying. Connor was just hugging her. After 2 minutes, Jewel stopped crying and she stared at Connor. Thanks to the hoody, his face was protected. "Can I see… your face?" She asked. "My… my face?" He asked. Jewel tried to remove his hoody, but he inmidietly moved away from her. "Sorry, I… I cannot trust you. My face must be a secret. Only Urax and Sky can see it. If you know me, when my clothing's gone, you will recognize me, and our enemies shall come to hunt your species." He said. "Enemies?" She asked. "We'll-"

"JEWEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Both birds heard a male voice. "(Turns around) I'M HERE! Connor, that's my dad, Eduardo He will like (turns to Connor)… You." When she turned to Connor, he wasn't there.

Eduardo got there with Roberto, Mimi, and Tiago, Bia and Carla. "Jewel, are you ok?!" Both Eduardo and Roberto asked her. "Yes, I'm fine. I just came here for fresh air." She said. "Jewel, where in the jungle." Mimi said sarcastically. "We'll, I needed my space." She complained.

As they took off, Connor was on a tree branch watching them. He liked Jewel, but she hasn't gained his trust… yet.

"So, chatting with the beautiful Jewel, huh Connor?" Sky said behind him. Connor was surprised and not only saw Sky, but he saw Urax too. "Sky! Urax! I can explain!" Connor said. Urax just chuckled. "Connor, you did this for a woman. You're growing up. It's normal, and even you can defend her and yourself. You made me proud… again." He said. Connor smiled. "Thanks again, Connor."

(The next day)

Tiago was playing with the other birds. He missed his father, but not like Bia, who always cries after hearing the word father or dad, or Blu. He tries to control her, but with no success. Carla was affected too, even she stopped listening music on her… what was that name again? (Urax: MP3!) Yeah! MP3.

The kids went deeper into the jungle, and so as Tiago. As they flew deeper, a black eagle was watching them. "Come on Tiago! You're too slow!" One of the kids said. "Oh, you'll see!" Tiago responded. They laughed and flew close to the eagle, in which he was hidden. When Tiago got close to the eagle, the eagle grabbed him with his claw, which was the size of a human hand (bigger). All of the other kids flew away in horror, calling for their parents.

"Hello there, little guy." The eagle said. Tiago was scared (obviously), but not only because he was captured by an eagle, but this eagle was very different. His eyes were white (no eyeballs), completely. And his feathers were so dark that Tiago saw some dark aura (or smoke, whatever) coming out of the feathers. "Please don't kill me!" He screamed. The eagle laughed. "Me? Oh, never. But you only have to tell me where the white macaw is and I will not kill you." He said. "I… I don't know. I swear." Tiago said nervously. "Oh, really? That's too bad… Liar!" He screamed and his white eyes have turned now to blood red. "You shall be a perfect bait." He said as he flew off with Tiago in his claws. "MOM! AUNT! GRANPA! ROBERTO! HELP ME!" He screamed.

(Meanwhile in the tribe)

"MOM! AUNT! GRANPA! ROBERTO! HELP ME!" Jewel heard Tiago's voice, and the other boy's told her what happened (before Tiago screamed). "TIAGO?! WERE COMING, DEAR!" She screamed. Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, and Jewel quickly took off. "TIAGO! WHERE ARE YOU?! TIAGO!"

(In another part of the jungle, close to the tribe)

"TIAGO!" Connor heard the scream of Jewel. He got up from his sleep and saw where the scream was coming from. "Jewel." He said as he flew off, not letting Urax neither Sky know.

"LET ME GO!" Tiago screamed, as he bit the claw of the eagle. "OWW! You little…" He said as he putted Tiago in front of him. "Look you little punk…"

"TIAGO!" Jewel screamed as she got closer. "MOMMY!" Tiago screamed. The eagle just flew deeper into the jungle.

After losing them, Tiago started crying. "SHUT UP!" The eagle screamed and hitted Tiago in the face, making him fall to the ground. He was going to strike again, until… He stopped. He started to bleed from the head and his body fell.

What Tiago saw was a spear penetrating the head of the eagle. The spear was as long as a 13 year old human arm (Big spear, I may say). Then a white figure appeared. He took the spear and looked at Tiago. "Are you ok?" He asked. Tiago nodded. "Good. So you're Tiago, huh?" Tiago nodded again. "Y… Yes sir. "But who are you? And how do you know my name?" Tiago asked him. "Names Connor. And I know you beca-"

"TIAGO!" Eduardo and Jewel screamed. "MOMMY!" Tiago screamed. As he turned to Connor, he wasn't there. "Connor?"

"TIAGO!" Jewel screamed as she hugged her child. "MOMMY!" Tiago said (again). He cried on his mother's wings. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?!" Jewel asked him. "No mommy. Someone saved me."

"Who saved you, Tiago?" Mimi asked. "Well, I didn't saw his face, but his name was Connor."

Jewel eyes grew big. "Connor?" She asked. "Yeah, Connor. Why you ask mom?" Tiago asked her. "No reason." Eduardo, Roberto and Mimi hugged Tiago to calm him down. "Whoever is this Connor guy, he has my gratitude."

The flew off to the tribe, but Jewel just said in a low voice "Connor…. Thank you, again."

Connor was on a tree. He smiled and said something in a low voice too. "You're welcome." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertisement!**

**PEOPLE, I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**In the next chapter, I shall be making a team of deathless in which Connor and the Red Bellied macaw Sky, and Urax shall team up with! So whoever want's to appear, just comment or private message me! It shall only be a team of 9: 6 random and Sky and Connor and Urax!**

**Urax: So then, the ones that want to become deathless, then say so!**


	6. Chapter 5 Real

**BlueFenixLord: Ok, we got our first guest. MC Garrix!**

**Urax: Weird but cool name.**

**Fenn: Ok, welcome Garrix! **

**Lou: Welcome to the little big Family!  
MC Garrix: Thanks! Now I would like to say some words. (Grabs a whole lot of papers) First, I would like to thank my mom, dad, and my-**

**Urax: OK! LET US CONTINUE!**

**Fang87k: … You forgot about me.**

**Urax: Oh, I forgot. This is Fang. He's a good friend of Garrix.**

**Fang87k: What? That's it?! I prefer a red carpet! A superstar entrance! I AM FANG!**

**Urax and BlueFenixLord: SHUT UP!**

**Chapter 5: The REAL chapter and the Spix from the city.**

In the closest city to the amazon, a male Spix Macaw with some human clothing (Aiden Pearce from Watch Dogs clothing) was standing on top of a building. He was watching the horizon. He had an expandable baton with him. His favorite weapon. The one that protected him from all of his enemies.

He jumped off the building, but did not flew. His eyes were shut. He was falling with his head down. He liked doing that. After a while, he opened his eyes and his wings as well.

He flies fast, but not as Connor.

He flew over some humans, who took some photos and even said "What the heck is a bird with some clothing?!"

His name… is Garrix, the Spix Macaw from the city.

He landed in front of a food store. He stole 1 mango and some Brazilian nuts. He needed to steal for surviving. 'It's this or death'. That's what he always says. After eating half of the mango, he quickly looked for dessert. He then saw a delicious mango cake laid on a table. The human who was going to eat it went to wash her hands, so Garrix took the chance. He flew as fast as he could, and he stole the cake.

He then went back to his hiding stop. "Mmmmm. Hello there, delicious. You alone? Huh? Well, I would like to invite you to dinner. Oh, what's that? Oh, don't worry. I just have dinner… Right here!" He said as he bitted the cake. But the cake felt… different. It was plastic!

"AUGH! THE CAKE IS A LIE! THE CAKE IS A LIE!" He screamed. He kicked the cake, but someone grabbed it. A crow. "Hello there. I just came here for some dinner."

"Oh really? Well, you came late." Garrix said. "Hmmm. I like birds, but more their corpses, you know?" The crow said with a deep voice. Then he charged at Garrix. But Garrix just grabbed something out of his jacket and then it grew to a full baton. He hitted the crow with the baton, making the crow yell in pain. As the crow stood up, Garrix quickly hitted the crow in the legs, making it trip. With a quick move, he hitted the crow in the stomach in midair, making it fall with force.

The crow was unconscious. Garrix wanted to finish him, but then he felt a strange sensation. And that sensation came from… The amazon. He didn't thought any longer. He then took off to the amazon.

(Back in the jungle)

Urax sensed something else. Another deathless… But this one was like Connor and Sky. So maybe the newborns are appearing? The alliance that the deathless were talking about, the prophecy, was true?

"Hmmm. Connor! Sky! Come here!" He said. Inmidietly, his two apprentices came flying from the foliage. "What is it Urax?" Connor asked. "Yeah! We were In the middle of practice, man!" Sky replied. "Okay, guys. This is serious." Urax said. Both Connor and Sky looked confused. "What is it?" They both asked.

"There's… another newborn." He said. "WHAT?!" Both the newborn screamed. "Yes. And I want you guys to go. DON'T COMPLAIN! This bird lives in the city, right to the south. It's pretty close. So good luck. With this new member, the amazon shall be safer from what's coming up. And remember, the unexpected can happen any time." Urax told them. They nodded and headed flew… north. "THE OTHER WAY!" He screamed. "WE KNEW!" Sky screamed and they headed south.

(Back in the city)

The sensation grew bigger. Garrix was getting closer… And founded what he was looking for. In front of him where 2 birds. One of them had white clothing and feathers. The other one had green clothing and feathers, except for the belly. He flew closer to the birds. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Garrix asked. "That's what WE were going to ask. Who are you?" Sky asked. "My name is Connor." Garrix lied. "NO WAY, MY NAME IS CONNOR, YOU BIG LIAR!" Connor screamed. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Well, you got me. Names Garrix. And you're Connor, and this is?" He asked Sky. "Sky. Names Sky." He said.

"Ok. Connor and Sky, why do I have this strange sensation about you two?" Garrix asked them. _Sensation? Probably Urax had it too! He knew where he was! _"Ummm… You must come with us." Connor said. "I do?" Garrix asked.

"He does?" Sky asked. "Yes. He does." Connor said. "How can I trust you? I just met you. And I can defend myself." Garrix replied. "Even better! You can beat the cr*p out of us and go away! No problem!" Sky said.

"SKY! SHUT UP!" Connor screamed. "… Ok, I'll go. But be careful! I will beat you up if you try anything funny." Garrix responded. "Ok, follow us." Connor responded back and leaded the way. But some other eyes were watching and the black figure followed them.

(With Urax)

He saw 3 figures coming right at him. But he felt 4. Someone is coming with them, without they noticing. As they flew closer, he saw a figure. He recognized the clothing. A black cloak. And he saw 2 knives. Urax's eye sight was very strong. More than an eagle's. Well, he has Q.I.P. of course…

"Urax! We founded him." Connor said. "He lived in the city! His name is Garrix by the way." Sky said.

Garrix just stared at Urax. "Ok… Who's the other guy?" Urax asked. Connor, Sky and Garrix looked at each other. "Which… other guy?" Sky and Connor asked.

"The one that's hidden behind the tree on the left." Urax said out loud. Everyone turned to the tree Urax said. It was true. They saw a black figure hiding on the tree. It then flew closer to Urax. "… I was waiting for you, Garrix." He said. "Wait, Swift?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Garrix shouted. "Swift?" Sky asked. "I went to your hideout, but you weren't there. I just founded one of Black claws men." Swift said.

"Black claw?" Connor asked. "Black claw is a black eagle, but he's bigger and stronger. He commands every bird that has black feathers. Somehow everyone accepts to join his clan…" Urax responded.

Both Swift and Garrix were surprised. "How did you know that?" They asked him. "I heard so many things about them. They control all over Brazil…. But not anymore." Urax explained. "Not anymore? How? What do you mean?" Garrix asked.

"The deathless are scouting all over the city. Not only that, bu-"

"WAIT?! WERE NOT THE ONLY ONES?!" Connor asked. "No. There's more, millions. Like I was saying, deathless are killing every single bird that has some dark feathers. Why? Because Shadowstrike's army is scouting too." Urax said. "Shadowstrike?" All of the birds asked.

"Shadowstrike is an extremely dangerous warrior that's speed is unmatched. He kills dragons, he leaves nothing behind and he gives no mercy. His army is made of shadow crows and eagles with white eyes. Some of them, called Blood's, have red eyes and there's red veins on their bodies. There's even some of them that dark forces come out of their bodies. Those ones are elites. The chief is something different. There like the elites, but bigger. They can use the dark forces like the elites, but with more force. There unique for one single thing: They use the dark forces for making weapons." Urax explained. Garrix, Swift, Sky and Connor were shocked. This army seemed strong, but using dark forces for weapons? That's something that not even deathless can do! Only masters, of course… "Wait, does it mean that we are doomed to die?" Garrix asked.

"HA! Never in a million years, young newborn." Urax said. "Newborn?" All of the birds asked. "Yes, you and your friend Swift are deathless." Urax said. Both Garrix and Swift eyes grew wide. "Really?" They both asked, very excited. Urax nodded. "YES! WE ARE-" Sky interrupted. "Invincible. I know. That's MY line." He said.

"… Hey, where's Connor?"

(In the middle of the jungle)

Connor was flying around looking for something to do. After a while, he saw Tiago with two female Spix macaws.

He landed on a branch and saw both of the female take off. He then saw Tiago sad, and flew to him. "Hey there." He said. Tiago jumped and saw Connor. "Oh, it's you… Hey. Thank you for rescuing me." Tiago said. Connor smiled. "You're welcome." He answered. Then Tiago inmidietly hugged him. Connor was surprised. Then he saw Tiago with some tears on his face. "You… You are just like my dad… Always there for us… Understanding us… He saved us from anything… No wait that was mom… But you just are like him." He said with some tears on his face. Connor hugged him. "Shhhhhh, it's okay. I'm here for you Tiago."

"THAT'S WHAT HE USED TO SAY!" Tiago screamed and burst to tears. Connor hugged him tightly and wanted to cry. Jewel was one thing, but a little kid… That was another thing.

Tiago cried for at least 5 minutes, until both female macaws came back. "Hey, who are you?" The fat one asked (Fat. XD). "Yeah! What did you do to Tiago?" The thin one asked. Tiago stopped crying and turned to the macaws. "Don't worry girls. This guy saved me. Connor, this is Bia and Carla. My sisters. Bia, Carla, this is Connor. The white macaw who saved my life." Tiago said. Both female macaws looked at him in shock. "Connor?! The one that killed the eagle?!" They both asked. "The only one." Connor replied. "One thing Connor, why was Tiago crying?" Bia asked. "Well, he said that I am like his dad." Connor said.

Tears were coming out of Bia, and she flew away. "BIA! COME BACK!" Tiago screamed as he flew to her. "Did I said something?" Connor asked. "No, but she was more affected after our fathers death." Carla said. "Oh right." Connor answered.

"What do you mean by right? Did you know about this?" Carla asked, quite confused. "Well, I met your mother. She was alone in the jungle, at night. We chatted for a while, then she mentioned you guys. Then the tribe. Then her mate…" Connor stopped. He was going far enough. Too much information. "Ok. That was quite enough. But what I meant that I met your mom. That's all I can say." Connor said. "HA! Just a talk? You didn't did anything ELSE did you?" Carla asked him. "WHAT?! NO! She cried after thinking of her mate! You think I did anything to her after that?!" Connor screamed. "Oh yeah, right. Sorry." Carla responded.

Then they heard flaps. They turned around and saw both Tiago and Bia. Bia was still with some tears on her eyes. "Sorry kid." Connor said. "It's… (Sniff) It's okay… Who are you?" She asked. "Names Connor." He said. "Wait, the one that saved Tiago?! OH MY GOD! GRANPA MUST SEE THIS!"

"I don't think you will live for telling your granddaddy." A dark voice said. They all turned around and saw a dark eagle. And then some crows came in. The kids ran to Connor and hide behind him. "Who are you?" He asked. The eagle just laughed. "You don't know me? Let me give you a hint. Claw." He said. Connor understood inmidietly. "Black claw." He said. "Awwwww, you remembered me. I'm touched! Even the little ones inmidietly recognized me." He said and saw the kids.

"You shall not touch this kids, you hear me?!" He screamed. "Too late. Attack!" He screamed and all of the birds charged at him. "FLY TO THE TRIBE! NOW!" He said to the kids, and they nodded and flew away.

One by one, he killed with his spear the crows. He avoided attack by attack, he killed one by one, and even Black Claw had to call reinforcements. Just then, as he jumped to battle, a black eagle just standed

There looking at Connor. "OK, YOU LITTLE SCUM! YOU WANNA FIGHT?! I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" He screamed. Connor smiled. "Bring it, bitch." (Urax: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BADASS!). As Black Claw charged at him, Connor slashed the air and a white slash went directly to Black Claws stomach, cutting him in half. The eagle inmidietly attacked Connor as he avoided the attack. He saw the eagle and grew scared. The eagle had no eyeballs, and dark things were coming out of it. "Shadowstrike's elite troops." He said. The eagle then used its dark powers to make a dark spear. It just appeared on its hand, and he threw it to Connor. He dodged it. Urax wasn't kidding. This guys are fast. Then, behind him, he saw Tiago. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO THE TRIBE!" He screamed. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANYHTING HAPPEN TO YOU!" Tiago screamed. That touched Connor's heart. Then he felt pain. But it wasn't Tiago. He saw his waist and saw a dark spear on it. He fell to his knees and Tiago ran toward him. "NO! CONNOR!" He screamed. Connor was in pain, but he suffered worse. Literally. The eagle laughed. "Your species is no match for ours. Surrender, or suffer the consequences!" He said. "Never." Connor answered. "Fine then. DIE!" the eagle screamed as he charged towards Connor. While he prepared his attack, Connor was getting up. The eagle was getting closer and closer, until he was in front of Connor… And then he was slashed by Connor who prepared the attack. The eagle was bleeding badly, but then he felt weak and fell… Dead.

"Are you ok?" Connor asked Tiago. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'M ASKING YOU!" Tiago screamed. Connor smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I suffered worse." He replied. Then, Tiago hugged him, making Connor's face seem surprised. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! PLEASE!" Tiago screamed. Connor just smiled (again). "Hey, I'm not your dad." He said. Tiago just hugged tighter.

Then, Connor heard flapping. He turned around and saw a whole bunch of crows surrounding him and Tiago. "Oh no…" He said. He recognized all of the crows. They had no eyeballs, and one of them had some red marks over his body. "Blood…" He said. The crows just watch him, then they see the corpse of the elite… They screeched so hard that the other birds heard it from a mile.

They charged at Connor, but then… Gunshots. He turned around and saw a snow owl with little blue pants on his ankles, a short purple T-shirt which leaves his stomach exposed, with a blue-red cap on his head. He had an M-16 and a baseball bat. He smiled and saw Connor. "Need a little help?" He asked. Connor smiled. "A lot." He replied. The snow owl inmidietly started shooting at the crows. 5… 10… 15 down, and counting. Hitting some of them with a baseball bat, he was very strong, even for an owl.

A crow was going to bite him, but then a knife stabbed it on his head. Then, Swift appeared and started to kill more of the crows. He dodged attacks, he even twisted the head of a crow. He then, with his 2 knives, stabbed the head of a crow. Then, with his left hand, he grabbed the right knife, and with the right hand, the left knife. He then crossed the both, making a cross oh the crows face. "Piece of cake." He said.

Sky appeared as well with Garrix and started fighting the crows as well. Urax was just standing on a tree. _This is their first fight as a team… Why on earth there's a snow owl in the amazon?! Oh. Yep, he's deathless as well… Only 3 more_ (Yes, 3 more, one is a character I created. Don't worry, 2 more are available.) He thought.

Garrix was hitting everyone with his baton. He was strong enough to kill the crows, even to use a bit of his Q.I.P. on his baton. Sky was another thing. He killed inmidietly with his sword. He was capable of using his Q.I.P. because Urax told him how to use it. He dodged, blocked attacks, and killed crows.

_These crows are Shadowstrike's army?! This guy is going to be thought! _Swift thought.

Killing the crows was hard. They were fast, strong, but luckily not smart.

After decreasing the number of crows drastically, the crows had no choice but to retreat.

"WOOOOOH! IN YOUR FACE!" Sky screamed. "YEAH! WERE INVENCIBLE!" Swift screamed. "YES! WERE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! WOOOOH!" Garrix screamed.

"Tiago, are you ok?" Connor asked him. "Yeah, just little scared… And traumatized." He said while seeing the corpses. _Oh my god… How am I going to tell Jewel? _He thought.

"Hey kid! Nice work!" Sky said to the snow owl. "Thanks! Name's Alex! I came from… somewhere…" Alex said, happily. "Hey Urax! He's deathless, right?" Garrix asked sarcastily. "Actually, he is." Urax responded. "SON OF A-"

"Careful, Garrix." Swift said. "So I'm deathless?" Alex asked. "Yes, and you must come with us. We're going to train you." Urax responded. "Sweet! For what?" Alex asked. "To save the world." Urax responded. Everyone looked at him in shock. "THE WORLD?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE THE AMAZON!" They all said, except for Alex. "Well, we got more problems than expected. Let's get back home, and Connor… bring the kid. He has seen something that will affect his life, and the crows will think that he's a target." Urax said. Connor nodded.

"Hey, before we go… Alex, can I touch your belly?" Sky asked. "… What?" Alex asked, very confused. "Can I touch your belly? It looks… so soft…" Sky said. "Ok Sky, this is getting a little weird." Connor said. "Ummm… A touch doesn't hurt, right?" Alex asked. Sky the just putted his wing on Alex's belly. "WOW! SO SOFT MAN!"

"GUYS, HURRY UP!" Urax screamed. "DON'T MAKE ME FORCE YOU THE EXERCISES THAT I DID TO CONNOR AND SKY!" He screamed. "OH SH-! RUN!" Sky and Connor said, and they all flew back to the training sport.

(In the construction site)]

A massacre was presented in the construction site. No survivors. Not even the man from the lollipop. Neither the monkey. The only survivors... Are a bunch of elite eagles, crows, and falcons… and a whole army of eyeless birds…


	7. Chapter 6

**BluFenixLord: Hello there fans! Especially you Sky, Fang (Swift), Garrix, Alan (You appear in this chapter! MAKE A REAL ACCOUNT!) And you Alex! The reason I'm witting this (is that, after this fanfiction, I'm going to make another. I'm going to need your opinions: **

***Rio New Orleans: "Werewolves, vampires, witches, these are the most dangerous species here. But where Light Hunters. Blu and I live in New Orleans (Age of AC, probably), but dangers are just coming" Urax.**

***Pokémon: Champions of Unova: Luke is just another boy whose life is just normal. But when he becomes 15, his journey begins to become the Pokémon champion, but his first Pokémon is a shiny Axew, and with it, not even his friends can stop him from being the best…**

***Continue the Blue Fenix Lord**

***Continue Aurora Mystery**

***How To Train Your Dragon: Dragons from the far Lands: Titans and Dragons, a cool game, but what happens when it's dragons are in Berk? Find out here!**

**Well, the sequel to this shall continue after one of these. Enjoy**

**All: WHY DID YOU LOCK US IN THE CLOSET?! NO SEQUEL UNTIL YOU FINISH ANOTHER FANFICTION?! YOU ARE DEAD!**

**BlueFenixLord: Meep…**

Chapter 6: Alan the harpy eagle, and the Spix tribe.

"Ok, let's get this straight. Black claw no longer controls the Amazon?" Garrix asked. "Yes, but we can stop Shadowstrikes men if we hurry up with a plan." Urax answered. They all nodded. It has been an hour since the attack of Shadowstrikes flock (not men, my bad). Tiago was fine, but a bit traumatized after the event. He never saw killing in real life, only on TV, but in real life… That's messed up. He stayed close to Connor. He trusted him the most. Well, he was the only he trusts. "Connor… Can you take me to mom?" He asked him. Connor looked at him sad. "Sorry kiddo. But you're a target know. They think you're important. They'll try to get you so they can lure us to a trap, or something like that." He said. Tears came out of Tiago's face. "Hey, Tiago. Calm down, ok? We'll get you to Jewel as fast as we can, ok?" He asked him. Tiago nodded.

"Ok people. We got a problem." Urax interrupted. They all looked at him. "What is it?" Sky asked. "We've got 2 newborns in the amazon. One of them seems very strong." Urax said.

"2 MORE?! HOW MANY DO WE NEED?!" They all asked. "Exactly 2 more for the full team. One of them is near the city. The other is pretty darn far away." Urax said. "So, we get the one in the city?" Connor asked. "They will. I'm afraid you will not Connor. You must keep Tiago safe." Urax responded. "How do you know my name?" Tiago asked. "Magic." Sky said happily. "Oh and Alex, you will stay too. You're new, like Garrix and Swift, but they know the city more than anyone else, and Sky trained with us like some days ago, so I can't trust you." Urax said. Alex nodded. "Ok guys, move!" Urax ordered. "OK MOM!" Swift answered as he flew off. "I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Urax responded. They just starred at them for a while, until Tiago broke the silence by telling Alex: "Can I touch your belly?"

(In the city)  
I've been here for at least a week. I know what I am. He told me. He just didn't told me who he is, but he told me what I am, and he proved it. He killed me… And I lived.

They're coming for me. I know it. I killed them. Those crows are dangerous, more the eagles, but crows are deadly in numbers. With my 2 swords, it's easy to kill them. I've trained with this eagle, but he told me to come here. That some birds need me. One of them is the destroyer of worlds, Urax. And then, there's Connor, the early newborn. The one, the chosen one. The prophecy was true? Did he finally awoken? My question was answered when some birds landed behind me. They were not one of the crows, neither Black Claws men. They were newborns. I could sense their Q.I.P. They're like me…

(With the newborn)

"Ok dude. You're coming with us. No fights man, we come in peace." Sky said. "… So, you're the newborns, eh? Well, nice to meet you. Names Alan by the way, and don't worry, I won't fly away." Alan said. "Wait, who told you?" Garrix asked. "I do not know his name, but like I said, I won't fight. Instead, I will help you. I heard about the deathless, and I need allies. Urax, Connor, and all of you guys." Alan said. "You know about us? Did HE tell you?" Swift asked. "Yes. By the way, am I the only one missing?" Alan asked. "No. The ONE you said must join us too. So as 2 more." Sky answered. "Oh. Well, let us move. The deathless know about us." Alan said. They all nodded and flew back to the city.

(With Connor)

"Tiago, stop rubbing yourself on Alex's belly." Connor said. "No. It's so soft…" Tiago answered a bit dummy. "Sorry for what's happening Alex." Connor said to Alex. He just smile. "Ah, don't worry man. I like it when people touch my belly. It's so agradable." Alex answered.

"They're here." Urax interrupted. They turned around and saw all of the birds, including Alan. "So, you are the new one? Names Urax. And you must be Alan?" Urax asked. "How did you knew?" Alan asked surprised. "I'm deathless." Urax responded. "WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Sky screamed. "Nothing." Urax responded.

"So, now what?" Garrix asked. Everyone went quiet. "I don't know. Probably wa-"

"HELP!" A female voice screamed. Connor inmidietly recognized it. "JEWEL!"

"MOMMY!" Tiago screamed as he flew with Connor to the scream. "HEY, WAIT U- Oh for crying out loud! Hey Alan! You wanna have a fight, this is your chance!" Swift screamed. Alan nodded as all of them flew and Urax jumped on trees to the scream.

(With the Spix tribe)

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Eduardo screamed at the crow who was chocking Jewel. "Oh, what am I going to do? There's an old bird threatening me!" He said sarcastily and he chocked Jewel harder.

The other birds where kind of busy fighting the other crows and eagles. "Leave her-" Eduardo was interrupted as an eagle came in and threw him to the ground and was grabbing his neck. "How about… No." The crow said and laughed. He began to choke Jewel more…

"STOP! DON'T HURT MY MOTHER!" Tiago screamed as he flew in front of the crow. "OH! LOOK WHO'S HERE! THE HERO OF MOMMY! HAHAHAHAHA!" The crow screamed. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" He said and laughed. Tiago was mad. But his anger changed to fear as some other birds surrounded him. "Kill the boy." The crow commanded. "NO!" Jewel screamed.

The birds got close to Tiago… Then they stopped. Then they started to bleed and they fell to the ground. What Tiago saw was a white bird standing behind him. "CONNOR!" Jewel and Tiago screamed in happiness. "WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" The crow screamed. "CONNOR!" Sky screamed as he entered the place with the other guys (except Urax, because he was hiding, not because he's a coward (he's not even close to coward), this was the newborns fight). "WAIT A MINUTE! DEATHLESS! WE GOT DEATHLESS!" The crow screamed and all of the other birds stopped the attack and they launched themselves to the newborns. "ATTACK!" Connor commanded and all of the team went to kill some shadows.

Sky was killing a lot of the crows, but the eagles were a problem. They seemed… Different. They were not elites, but they can use dark powers and dark weapons… How?

"DODGING! KILLING! SHOOTING!" Alex screamed as he continued shooting at the crows and eagles. He hitted them with his bat if they got too close.

Garrix killed them with his baton: First he hitted them with great force to knock them down, then he hitted them on the head as they are knocked out, killing them instantly.

Swift had a little less trouble killing them. He stabbed them and threw his knives at the crows. He then rushed to them and picked them up. If he was confronted by a crow or eagle, he inmidietly fighted with his claws.

Alan and Sky were another thing. They killed with ease. They had no problem at all. Well, except when they had to dodge and block the dark weapons the birds were using.

Connor had the hardest time. He killed most of the birds, but he had to protect both Tiago and Jewel at the same time. It wasn't easy.

"THERE'S TOO MANY!" Sky screamed. The crows and eagles were getting killed, but more reinforcements were called.

But then, a huge light appeared and killed a lot of birds. The fight stopped and everyone saw what was going on.

The light was nothing more than a White eagle with a white cloak, like Connor's, but with blue.

"IT'S ADIEMUS! RUN, I MEAN FLY!" The leader of the birds screamed and everyone flew away.

The whole team, even Urax who was still hidden in a tree, watched the eagle. He was HUGE. Almost as twice of Connor. "Ummm… Thank you…" Connor said. The eagle starred at him. "… So you are Connor?" He asked. "How did you know?" Connor asked. The eagle smiled. "I heard about you. (Bows) My name is Adiemus, high protector of the kingdom of light. Deathless, to be more precise full." Adiemus answered. They all looked at him in shock. "ANOTHER?! C'MON, HOW MANY DEATHLESS ARE HERE?!" Sky replied. Adiemus smiled. "Thousands, young one." He answered. Sky just fainted, and Garrix, Swift and Tiago tried to wake him up.

"Connor, it'll be an honor fight by your side with these deathless." Adiemus said. Connor smiled. "It'll be a pleasure fight with someone who is strong enough to kill a bunch of these things with just one attack." Connor said. Adiemus chuckled.

"So you're Connor?" Eduardo asked. Connor turned around and saw and old Spix Macaw standing there with a serious face. "Yes sir." He responded. Eduardo's face turned from serious to a smile. "You and your friends saved a lot of lives today." He said. Connor smiled. "You can return us the favor by letting us live here." Eduardo looked at him in shock. "WHAT?! YOU WHAT?! I SAY THAT-"

"IT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Jewel interrupted her father. "WHAT?!" Eduardo screamed. "Dad, they saved our lives. And they are strong enough to defeat them. We need them. And the kids kinda have a like on Connor." Jewel replied. Eduardo stopped and thinked for a while. He knew that Jewel has a crush on Connor, even though she hasn't see his face. He could hurt his family, but he didn't. He remembered him of Blu… That changed his mind. He wants to forget Blu, but he wants is that Jewel is happy. "Fine." He said. They all cheered. "BUT, protect my family at all cost." Eduardo said. Connor nodded. "Ok, follow me to your nest." He said, and flew off, and everyone flew behind him.

**Well, that's that! So by the way, I need your opinions about the future fanfictions, or maybe I'll but a fanfiction about the past, where Connor's desendences are. Oh and Adiemus is my character. But there's still 2 spaces left people. And I need a female! There' no team without a female!**

**Urax: So that means that the team is incomplete still?! DAMN IT!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok people! I need a woman. A female bird, to be more precise full.**

**Urax: What we need is a skill fighter! And Garrix and Swift and Alan and Alex, we need your help.**

**Alex, Alan, Garrix, Swift: AWWWWW! WHY ME?!  
Urax: SHUT UP! OR I'LL MAKE YOU MAKE 10 LAPS AROUND THE AMAZON!  
All: Shit…**

**Well people enjoy! And I have like 2 votes for New Orleans. This fanfiction will be AWSOME!**

**Oh and I forgot! I was thinking of a new fanfiction. Pokémon: Warriors. It's about 4 friends who get lost in the Pokémon world and they have turned into Pokémon. But they aren't in the mystery dungeon series, they are in the human world!**

**Urax and Lou: BORING!**

**Fenn and I: SHUT UP!**

**Oh, and you can vote for OTHER fanfictions if you want!**

Chapter 7: Home sweet home and first sight at Shadowstrike.

Shadowstrike was sitting on his throne. He had waited this moment. The time were he will fight deathlesses and he wants to grow victorious.

His armor was weird. It had a helmet who was an eagle beak (close) and he had two white circles, representing the eyes. The back of his head had some spiky black hair. His body was covered in black armor. And on his arm, close to the hand, he had some spikes (like batman).

"Come on in, Claus." He said. Then the door opened and a chief eagle appeared. "My lord." He said and bowed. "What is it Claus? Did you find the newborns?" Shadowstrike asked. "Yes sir, but they pushed us back again… and they have Adiemus with them." He said, very scared and he used his wings like he was going to block anything. But nothing happened. "Hmmm. Did you just say Adiemus? Hehe, this is going to be more fun." Shadowstrike said. "But sir… The assassins are there too." Claus said. "Even better." Shadowstrike responded. "And the deathless are coming that way…"

"WHAT?!" Shadowstrike screamed. "And that's not the worse sir… Urax is with them…" Claus said, very scared. Shadowstrike remained silent. He then chuckle. "Then they shall be safe… for a while. The worker will send out ANYTHING to kill the newborn. I don't know why… But that's my job." He said. "Claus, I'm promoting you to Leader. You shall have a squadron and find the newborns, and bring them here." He said. "It will be done sir, and it's an honor." Claus responded, and flew away.

Finally. The time has come…

(Back at the amazon)

"And finally, Connor, this is your hollow." Eduardo said. Connor entered his new home. Quite big. Close to Jewel's, and close to his friend's. Nothing bad, he thought. "Thank you sir." He answered. But Eduardo just flew off and left Connor alone. "Well… To Jewel's!" He said to himself and flew off.

Jewel was talking with Tiago. He told her everything. Jewel was just horrified, but she knew that Connor did the right thing. She knew that those things weren't normal. "Hey Jewel!" Connor said as he entered her hollow. "Oh, hey Connor." She said happily. "What's up Tiago?" He asked. "Since when you say what's up?" Tiago said. "Since I wanted to be cool." Connor responded happily. Tiago laughed. "Ok Tiago, can you go play outside for a while? I need to speak with Connor." She said. "Ok, goodbye mom. Goodbye Connor." Tiago said and flew off. Connor looked at Jewel. "He told you everything, didn't he?" He asked her. "Yes… And I can't thank you enough." She said. "You just saved my son and daughters from some creatures that my father couldn't defeat. If it wasn't for you…"

"If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't appear." Connor interrupted.

"If it wasn't for you, my kids would just cry all day long. And if it wasn't for you… I would just cry…" She said. She then got close to Connor. "Thank you." She said and gave a kiss on the cheek to Connor, and flew off. Connor's cheeks were red. He then smiled and flew off. _Looks like she shall be the first one to see me without my hood. Well, except for Urax. _He thought.

(Back with the others)

Garrix and Swift were close to each other's hollow. Even Alex and Alan lived near them and Connor. Even Adiemus. "So, new home, eh guys?" Garrix asked the others. "Yep. Can't believe Urax is not coming with us." Swift said sadly. "He wanted us to learn to how to protect ourselves without the need of a master, and we must learn by ourselves by now on, I mean, look at us. Were deathless! We cannot die, unless the infinity weapons are here, and they're not. We must stop this war, or we can say goodbye to our world, ourselves, and everyone else." Adiemus added. They all agreed. "So… Connor isn't here?" Alex asked. "No, he went to see his new hollow." Swift answered.

"Speaking of Connor, he is coming this way." Alan said. They all turned around and saw Connor flying towards them. "So, why so red?" Sky asked. "The flight man. The jungle is big, you know?" Connor lied. "Awww, come on man. We did worse." Sky said.

"Hey! They need you guys in the Pit of Doom." One of the Spix macaws said. "The Pit of Doom? Where's that?" Garrix asked. _Where did I heard that name? Jewel told me about the soccer game… Yep, that place. _Connor thought. "Come with me." The macaw said. He flew off and all of the team went behind him.

(The Pit of Doom)

Eduardo was preparing everything for the ceremony. What ceremony, you may ask? Well, the ceremony for the heroes that saved the tribe from those… Things… He didn't trusted anyone, but they saved his life and her daughter's, so… They deserve this…

"So, a party without us, huh?" Felipe asked. Eduardo turned around and smiled. "Hey Felipe. It's just a ceremony. No big deal."

"Oh, no big deal, huh? The heroes of the jungle, I heard. And you gave them a home, IN, YOUR, TRIBE." Felipe said. Eduardo was a little pissed. "Ok Felipe, what do you want?" He asked. "Nothing special. Just saying that our group is still mad after losing the artifact." Felipe said. "Tell them that not now. We will search with the help of this birds." Eduardo said. "Ok, but for how much time?" Felipe asked. "For today only." Eduardo responded. Felipe nodded and flew back with the others.

"Sir, there here." The macaw said. Eduardo turned around and saw the whole group. "So, you're ready for a party?" Eduardo asked, faking his happiness. "Party?" They all asked. "Yes. Well, it's a ceremony, for saving our lives." He said. "All for your species sir." Connor said. "Well, at least you're a gentlemen. By the way, my right hand, Roberto, shall guide you through the jungle." Eduardo said. _Roberto? I know that guy… I heard about him… _Connor though. Then, a handsome Spix macaw (eugh, I hated writing handsome) appeared. "Hello there, my name is Roberto. Nice to meet you." He said. "Wow, so that's what a blue macaw I suppose to look like?" Swift asked. "And he has the voice of… I don't know, that singer dude…" Alex said. "Ok, enough guys. So, you are going to guide us through the jungle then?" Alan asked. "Yep. And big dude, they might need the help here." Roberto said to Adiemus. "Ok." He responded. "Ok guys, follow me." Roberto said and he flew off, and behind him were the others.

(With Urax)

He was watching them from the closest tree. He wanted to protect them, but he knew that it was a high risk, and he needed the Spix macaws trust so that the team can fight for something. The Infinity Blade was getting closer… He could sense it…

(Random assassins)

"Ok, we got a problem… Urax is here." Tom said. "I knew it! That's why they gave us this mission! A suicide mission! They don't want us alive!" Joe said. "I hate to admit, but Joe's right, Tom. They don't want us back there." Frank told Tom. "Well, we shall attack and leave… Or not. You're right, this is dumb! They don't expect us back as heroes, but as dust in the wind!" Tom protested. "See what we mean?! They want us dead, Tom! I knew it was a bad idea to join these people!" Frank said. "Ok, so now what?!" Joe said. "Now we betray our team mates. They want us dead, they'll have to fight for it."

(After an hour of showing the jungle)  
"And here is the Pit of Doom. Well, you know this place. Here is the soccer game… We lost. But doesn't matter. After the 'Man who fell from the sky' fell, well… We joined forces with every single macaw in the amazon." Roberto explained. "The man who fell from the sky?" They all asked. "Yes. It was supposed to be a human, but he survived a fall from space, so we call him like that." Roberto explained. _He means by Urax! _They all though. "So, that's it. Welcome to the tribe." Roberto said. "Thanks." They all answered. Roberto flew away, leaving them alone.

"So… Did he meant Urax?" Sky asked. "I don't know. Maybe he meant by another deathless." Alan replied. "No. Urax told me and Sky that he fell from space." Connor replied. "Why they are interested in Urax?" Alex asked. "I don't know… Maybe they know something that we don't." Garrix answered. "Well, we shall talk about this later. We need to go to the ceremony." Connor said. Everyone agreed and they went to their hollows to rest before the ceremony starts.

(Some hours later)

It was night, and the ceremony started well. "This ceremony is made by one simple reason. To thank our heroes, the ones that saved us from death itself, the ones who saved us from those things, especially Connor, the one who saved my daughter and grandson. Please Connor, step up front." Eduardo said, and everyone clapped after seeing Connor step in front. Some female Spix just whistled, making Connor a bit red. _Luckily I have my hoodie, they won't see my face. _He though. "Connor, I want to thank you and your friends for saving the tribe and my family as well." Eduardo said. "You have a special slot in this tribe, for now on. With your friends, of course." Eduardo kept saying. They all smiled. "And finally, I just wanted to say… Thank you, again." He said and bowed, and then all of the Spix macaws bowed as well. The team just looked at all of the Spix Macaws. "This is new." Adiemus said.

(At the party)  
The ceremony was very big. All of the macaws in the amazon was partying in the Spix's tribe. Alex, Sky, Alan, Alex and Swift were talking with Nico, Pedro and Rafael, who were just very depressed after Blu's death. But Sky and the others made them laugh for a while. Jewel was talking with Connor. And Adiemus just… Disappeared.

"So, Sky… Do you sing?" Rafael asked him. "Yep! I'm a great singer! No one can beat me!" He said, proudly. "That's what he says." Swift joked, making everyone laugh. "Not funny dude!" Garrix answered. "So Garrix, what's your story?" Pedro asked him. "I don't know much, but I remember a fire… Then my mother disappearing, and my father taking my sister far away… And he came looking for me… And before I know it, a strange bird gave this gift…" He answered. Rafael, Nico and Pedro looked at him confused. "Gift?" They asked. "Oh, yeah. We didn't tell you. Were deathless." He said. "YOU ARE WHAT?!" They asked. "Deathless." Alex asked. "And why on earth there's a snow owl with human clothing here in the amazon?!" Nico asked. "You ask me?!" Swift said. "Hmmm. I wonder what Connor is talking about." Garrix asked himself and flew where both Jewel and Connor were. "… Hey Snow owl. Can I tou-"

"You don't need to ask." Alex responded.

Connor was talking with Jewel about the whole jungle and her past. She was getting a little sad after losing her mother, but at least she had her father, children, aunt, and Connor… "Hey!" Garrix screamed. They both turned around. "Oh, hey Garrix!" Connor said. "Wait. Did you just say Garrix?" Jewel asked. "Yep. My name is Garrix. Why do you ask?" He ask. "Well… My brother's name was Garrix… and we lost him in a fire…"

"A fire?" Garrix asked very confused.

"Yeah… And our mother disappeared, and my father…"

"Came back screaming his name…" Garrix interrupted. Jewel looked at him. "How did you knew?" She asked him. Garrix took his hoodie off. "Jewel…"

Jewel couldn't believe it. She was in shock. Eduardo was chatting with Roberto until he saw Garrix. "Oh my god…" He said.

Jewel was just in shock. Connor was confused. "You're… you're…" Jewel was VERY shocked. Garrix smiled. "Yes Jewel. I am Garrix. Your brother." He said. Jewel was still in shock. Same eye colors (I don't know XD) and same face… Everything. She didn't though about it and hugged Garrix, who returned the hug inmidietly.

"Please…. Don't ever fly away from home…." Jewel said with some tears on her eyes. Garrix had some too. "I won't… I promise…" He said and hugged tighter at Jewel. Connor was smiling. This was a beautiful sight. A family reunion.

**Ok, Garrix. I did this for you! And Swift and Alex, your next!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Mc Garrix: Thank you for telling everyone that I'm Jewel's brother.**

**BlueFenixLord: It was the best I can do for accepting being in this fanfiction!  
Swift: So, you're putting someone special in this fanfiction?  
Urax: Surprise, Swift. Surprise.**

**Fenn: Can wait for continuing!  
Lou: Me too!**

Chapter 8: A family reunion, lucky days.

Swift was walking around the ceremony. It was VERY beautiful. Lights that glowed everywhere, birds dancing around every corner, and FOOD! But he felt kinda… Lonely. He saw couples of Spix Macaws dancing, hugging, kissing, and keeping their children in their hollows (who lived close the The Pit of death, of course). He wanted someone special in his life. A mate. No, too early… A girlfriend. He didn't saw where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Owww! Hey, watch where you're going!" She said. SHE said. Swift looked at her and saw a beautiful Blue Macaw standing there, quite mad.

"Oh, ummm…. Sorry. I didn't saw where I was going." He said, nervously. She then smiled. "It's okay… Hey, you are one of the heroes!" She said, surprised. "Yep. My name is Swift." He said. "Nice to meet you. Name Kate." She said. "Kate? Funny name" Swift said. Kate chuckled. "Not as much as Swift?" She asked, joking around. That made both of them laugh. "Ok, Swift is a funny name, but my name tells it all. I can move swiftly around, freely and I can do almost about anything I want." He said. "So can I." Kate said. "Yeah. But I can do it in the city. With the humans." Swift said. "Wow, really? I wish I can do that… What I mean is! That some of us go to the city for food… and never returned. That's when we putted the rule of not going close to the city." She said, sad. "Oh… did someone special never returned?" He said, waiting her to say no. "Yes…" She said.

_DAMN IT! _Swift though. "So… boyfriend?" He said nervously. "Somewhat… We were going out, but he had to go and get food… And never came back…" She said sadly. Swift was now mad. He couldn't just ask her out if she had someone else… She would just say no, or maybe her 'special' person can return and saw her date with someone else… Or maybe he wouldn't return and he could ask her out… No. That would be dumb and childish. She would just remember her date and just forget about him. "So… yeah… I have to go…" He said. "Ok. I understand…" She said, still sad. Swift flew off, still mad. _Well, there's someone in this life that I can ask out… But what if she doesn't want to? _He thought to himself as he flew back with the others. "Hey Swift!" Alex called out. "Hey Alex." He replied. "Why down?" Alex asked him, but his question was answered when he say Kate. "Oh, love problems, huh?" Alex asked. "Shut up." He replied and just walked away. "Hey, I was just trying to help!" Alex screamed. "Man, I do not understand love." He said to himself. "Wait… Where's Adiemus?" 

(In the middle of somewhere)

Adiemus was not one of the birds that likes to party. He was VERY serious. Even his seriousness was something that he liked. Time was normal around, but his speed increased without him noticing. He was too busy thinking about the deathless and there plans to attack. He then knew that he wasn't in the amazon. "What the… Were the heck am I?" He asked himself. He then pulled of a tiny IPhone. His location… Was at the edge of Paraguay. "WHAT?! HOW DID I DID THIS?!" He screamed. Then he saw something… A light. A city. He flew there as fast as he could. The trip was very short, thanks to his powerful wings. The place he was in was Amambay. Very beautiful. The jungles were big. Not as big as the amazon.

He was flying for a while until he heard a scream. No normal human scream, but a bird scream. He flew to the scream and saw 3 humans caging a female Spix Macaw. "Shut up, you stupid bird! Idiots, help me! This bird is worth a fortune!" The leader said. "Ok boss." The fat one said. Adiemus recognized the humans… Marcel, Tipa and Armando. These smuggler where not dangerous, neither smart, but they knew more about smuggling than anyone else. They captured 2 Spix Macaws like some years ago. And one of them was Jewel… "Hurry up Armando! Start the car!" Marcel screamed. _Not in my guard. _Adiemus though and he flew down, close to Armando, preparing his claws (Adiemus is a Light warrior. He uses magic, which is his strongest weapon, but not really helpful for sneak attacks. And his physical attacks were strong too, because he was an eagle. His weapons were metal claws). And when he was very close, he stroked…

(Back in the amazon)

Jewel was still hugging Garrix. She could not let him go. She didn't saw him for years… And now he has become a deathless, a hero… A guardian, with Connor and the others: Alex, Alan, Swift and Sky. Then, her father came in. "Ga- Garrix?" He asked nervously. Garrix stopped hugging Jewel and smiled at Eduardo. "Dad…" He said.

Eduardo hugged Garrix VERY tightly. "I thought we lost you…" He said, with some tears on his eyes. "Yeah… And you're going to lose me again… If you let me without air…" He barely said. "Oh, sorry." His father said and he stopped hugging him. "It's so great that you return… With human clothes." Eduardo said, a little confused. "Well, I like wearing human clothing… I don't know why… But what matters is that you guys are safe." He said, and then a female Spix macaw, older than Eduardo, tackled him. "OH MY- IT'S REALLY YOU!" She screamed. Garrix recognized her. "Aunt Mimi?!" He said, and hugged her. "MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she screamed. "You too." Garrix said. "How did you survive?" She asked. "See that bird over there?" He asked, pointing to Swift. She nodded. "Well, that bird was with me since I was in the city. He saved me from other birds, and since then we were an unstoppable team." He answered. "Why is he down?" She asked. "I don't know." He replied.

Connor saw everything. He was happy for them, but he felt sad too. Garrix is with his family, but he has no memory of who he is, or if he has a family… He the saw Sky closing in. "Hey Sky." He said a little down. "What's up man? Why are you down?" He asked. Connor then turned his attention to Garrix and his family. "I was thinking… If I have a family… A family that's waiting for me… A family that lost me…"

"Connor. We have ALL lost memories, but some of us don't. Even without losing memories, we ALWAYS lose someone special. That's a sacrifice we all make for this gift. Urax told me he had to let his family in his home because of us. He is doing something that no other deathless can do. Train heroes." He said. That cheered up Connor. "You're right." He answered. "I'm always right." Sky said, sarcastily. They both laughed.

"Hey guys." Alan said. "Oh, hey Alan. Finally speaking, right?" Connor asked him. "Yeah… I'm not that good for a speaker." He replied. "Obviously because you're a Harpy eagle. Eagles are very serious man." Sky replied. "Yeah. You're right about that. (Turns to Swift) Looks like Swift is having a hard time… Hey, where's Adiemus?" He asked. "I don't know. He flew off like minutes ago."

"Adiemus is not here?" Garrix asked. "Garrix! I thought that you were with your family." Alan said. "Yeah, and I thought that you were speechless." Garrix joked. "Haha, very funny. But seriously, Adiemus is not here." Alan answered. "Hmmm. There is a way… Swift! Come here!" Garrix screamed. Swift flew close to them, still a bit down. "Hey guys…" He said. "Stop being down man. Adiemus isn't here." Garrix said. "Wait, Adiemus isn't here?" Swift asked. "Yep. And I wanna try that new cellphone that we founded from the army." Garrix said. "Oh you mean the-"

"Yeah. That thing." Garrix said with an evil face. _Oh no. What does he have?_ Connor thought. Swift then, from his cloak, grabbed an IPhone. "It's that an IPhone?" Alan asked. "No normal IPhone. This thing controls the WHOLE city. From cars, to even an instant shut down on the electricity." Garrix explained proudly. "And how do you know it works?" Connor asked. "Hehe. We already used it… And it wasn't pretty." Garrix said. "Remember the explosion on the city, in that building close to the amazon? Well, that was us." Swift said.

"….. Get rid of that phone." Connor commanded. "No dude! This thing will not only help us find Adiemus. It shall even help us use the cameras and see where Shadowstrikes army is doing." Garrix said. "…Fine. Show me how to use it." Connor said. "Ok. This is how this work…"

(After a while of explanation)  
"…And that's how you use this cellphone." Garrix finished. "Wow. This thing can do almost about anything!" Sky said impressed. "Yep. And we think that the army has to do something with this. This is not modern technology. Neither deathless. Deathless have more than us." Swift explained.

"And that explosion… How many casualties?" Alan asked. "I don't know… Probably 1… Or 2…. Or maybe 10… Or 20." Garrix said, quite embarrassed. "Seriously dude, after this fight against Shadowstrike, we need to get rid of that IPhone." Connor said.

"Ok, I'm checking the cameras." Swift said. The IPhone's screen was showing now an image of the city. Cars were being used, people were walking, but no sign of any of Shadowstrike's birds. "So… Can you change camera?" Alan asked. "Of course I can! What do you think this is? A cellphone from the 40ths?!" Garrix answered and changed the image to another camera. "Hmmm, still no sign of crows or eagles… Change camera." Connor ordered.

After several minutes of looking, nothing was found. "Well, this sucks. No sign of Shadowstrikes army…" Connor said. "Well, at least we shall enjoy the party." Sky said. Everyone nodded and flew off to the party.

(2 hours later)

Everyone was tired. Some of the birds already went home with their families. Others stayed at the party. Connor was not tired at all. He was too busy talking with Jewel or just keeping Tiago, Carla or Bia entertained. Swift was talking with Kate, but he was still mad at not asking her out (You know why). Sky and the others were still looking for Shadowstrikes men, but Adiemus was not there…

The party ended and everyone went back to their hollows. Connor didn't sleep. He stayed up in his hollow and watched the moon. He always watched the moon when he was thinking. _Who am I? Why am I here? Is this my destiny? Kill Shadowstrike… And then what? _Those were the same questions he asked himself every night. Urax just answered him "You are Connor. You're here to protect the world. This is your destiny. And after this… It's all up to you." He always answered. Connor was pissed. He knew all of the answers, but 'All up to him.'? What kind of answer is that?! He was too tired to answer his question and felled asleep. But he heard steps, and woke up pointing with his spear at the noise.

It was Tiago. "Tiago? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your mom." He said. Tiago had a scared face. "I… I had a nightmare." He answered. "Oh. Then why did you came here?" Connor asked. "I feel safer with you." Tiago answered. That touched Connors heart. He smiled. "You can sleep here." He said. Tiago inmidietly cuddled himself on Connor and felt asleep. Connor felt something strange, but he liked it. He has someone who he can trust… A friend. Almost a son. He felt tired and went to sleep a well, with his little friend with him.

(Meanwhile with Swift)

Swift was standing outside his hollow. He was still mad after not asking her out. He wanted someone in his life… "Excuse me…" He heard a female voice say. He turned around and saw Kate. "Oh… Hey." He answered. Kate looked a bit sad. "So… Still thinking about him?" He asked her. She nodded. "It's okay." He responded. Then, he did something that would risk his relationship with her, just a bird he met. "Say… You free tonight?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled. "I don't have anything at all." She said. Swift smiled. "Well, I know a place where we can go. It's kinda far though, and dangerous…" He said. Kate's smile grew bigger. "HA! Danger is my middle name! Show me the way!" She said happily. Swift made an 'OK' face. "Ok… Let's move!" He said and flew off with Kate. _This is going to be great. _He though.

(In the city)

_Conversation time! The numbers are the characters._

1 ?: "Are the rumors true? That Galath is sending reinforcements here?"

2 ?: "I don't know. I only know that Shadowstrikes army is here, so are the assassins, but I haven't seen them yet.

3 ?: "Ok people. Galath send me the task. Our mission is to…

Kill a Spix Macaw.

4 ?: "A spix macaw? Why?"  
3 ?: "It says that this Spix macaw is deathless. So is another one. And Urax's apprentice of course. But he says that this one is weaker than the others. But it is stronger than the snow owl and the red bellied macaw, so this one is dangerous.

1 ?: "So we hunt it down and that's it?"  
2 ?: "Yes. Ok deathless, LET'S MOVE!"

**Uh oh. Deathless. Now what? Oh, and sorry for not posting a lot. I am lazy! And summer vacation is on, so the heat will bring me down. But don't worry, I will post. And happy birthday Alex! I promise that next chapter you shall get someone or something special! And keep voting! New Orleans is with 2 votes and T.B.F.L. is with 1.**


End file.
